The use of cabinets and storage boxes of many of designs is commonplace today for a variety of purposes. However, the modern use of storage containers for camping supplies is limited to knapsacks, picnic baskets, and coolers of various designs. In my experience as a regular camper, I have frequently been amazed by the lack of well designed, ergonomic, containers for storing, transporting and accessing basic food stuffs, consumables and camp cookware.
With the increasing use of automobiles in the 1920s and 30s numerous inventions were described and awarded patents based upon the concept of a trunk-like container designed for the purpose of storing camping and kitchen related supplies. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,590,586 and 1,659,114 to McDonald (1926 and 1928 resp.), disclose camp kits which contain various compartments for the storage of food condiments, cookware, and eating utensils. Both inventions include an ice box and convertible tables. They are also designed to be carried on, secured to and used from the running board of early automobiles. Other features disclosed include camp stoves, compartments for carrying a suit case and picnic benches.
These camp kit designs attempted to include as many camping accessories as possible and were limited in their capacity to store basic food stuffs, cookware, utensils and kitchen related consumables.
A more recent invention, U.S. Pat. No. 3,543,890 to Criswell (1968) discloses a trunk-like box described as a camper kitchen. It incorporates a convertible front which folds down and locks into place by means of support hinges to provide a horizontal work surface. This invention also incorporates retractable legs into the body of the trunk. A disadvantage to its design is the lack of a top which opens to provide maximum accessibility to its contents.